Curse Withot Glory - Bubbline AU
by EldritchArcana
Summary: ( Bubbline AU ) How twisted up will the story get as Bonnibel and her friends are out on their spring vacation? What will she do when she discoveres a strange raven haired female who turns her world upside down in more than one sense?
1. Chapter 1

"Brian? Come on, stop kidding around." Following the source of light that shimmered before completely dissapearing down the hall, Bonnibel stopped in her tracks. Too exhausted to continue her chase after the overly energized Brian, she resorted to leaning back against the wall, catching her breath.

Doe Bay, Washington. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation that was looked forward to throughout the entire year. If faced with the decision of choosing to remain at their cabins or head for a hike, Bonnible wouldn't hesitate to choose on the former. Unfortunately enough however, she thought that a little walk outside wouldn't hurt. Don't get her wrong, the hike and all was mostly fun, but what wasn't okay was her fiends dragging her along into a very dreary looking cave. And the strangeness didn't stop there, if the hidden cave wasn't enough for you, then the strange carvings into the walls would certainly do the trick.

"Brian-" Whispering under her breath, she closed her eyes for a small moment and leaned her head back so that it would be pressed against the cold surface of the wall behind her. "What a butt..." Bonnibel puffed her cheeks playfully, displeased with the fact that he very friend who dragged her in here decided to venture forward and lose her behind. Brian and herself were the only ones who went this far into the cave, everyone else decided to set back and waitt outside since they were too enticed with the petit river near the entrance.

She was about to push herself off of the wall so that she could continue her search for Brian. Suddenly, her support gave away, causing her to fall backwards and onto the ground as the wall ended up being a door that seemed almost unnoticable.

With a wince and a groan, she turned over onto her stomach, pushing off of the ground into a seated position. The room, if it could even be called a room, was very dark and chilly. Shivering lightly from the unneasy atmosphere that loomed over her, Bonnibel rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm up. "Good job, Bonnie.." Murmuring to herself silently, the female got up to her feet and looked around cautiously. The place was surprising clean, but empty. Thankfully, she simply fell through the now hole in the wall. It was a miracle that the whole thing didn't collapse. The thought of someone living here was unsettling, it only urged her to get out of the room as fast as possible, wishing to find Brian and leave already.

Just as she was about to turn around and head out through the way she got in, her eyes landed on what seemed to be the only piece of furniture in the entire room. It was located at the very back, pushed up against the wall. A capsule of some sort perhaps? What was odd about it was that it was made out of white and black marble. It really did stand out in this setting, even despite of the darkness in the very corner it was positioned in.

Biting her lip, Bonnibel was contemplating wether or not she should even approach and investigate the strange contraption. Of course, her gut feeling was shouting for her to turn around that very instant and leave, but her brain spoke otherwise. From her very childhood, Bonnibel was a very curious and adventurous kid. She wanted- no, she needed answers. "I'll regreat this later on won't I?" With the soft whisper under her breath, she put one foot in front of the other, taking the slow steps towards the marble capsule.

After finally reachig her destination, the strawberry blonde female stopped at the foot of the capsule. Her eyes scanned the piece of art in front of her, intrigued about every small detail that she could muster and analyze in the dim lighting. A certain part of the structure was stickinf out, proving to draw Bonnibel's attention. Bringing her hand forth, she ran her fingertips over the surface. At the simple contact, she felt a small sting to her finger. Wincing, she drew her hand back, a blood bead begun appearing from the hole in the tip of her finger.

There was little to no time for Bonnibel to process what had happened, as her worries shifted towards the dark blue glow that softly emitted from within the capsule. She took a step back as the capsule's doors begun to slide open.

Bonnibel thought that her eyes were definitely playing tricks on her as she noticed another female within the capsule. The other girl had beautifuly pale skin that contrasted to the raven locks. The strange female was wearing strange clothing, definitely something not from this period of time. To make matters even worse, her eyes slowly lifted open as she looked around analytically. Her eyes landed on the startled strawberry blonde girl in front of her. Stepping out of the capsule, the raven headed female almost stumbled from the loss of strength.

Terrible ache and confusion engulfed her. "..you are.?" Holding her head in the palm of her hand due to the headache, she expectantly waited for an answer.

Bonnibel parted her lips as her eyes grew a little. Was this just a ridiculous joke that her friends planned? For all she knew, they could have brought this girl along for the prank. Perhaps a new friend of theirs? "Uhm...good question. I was about to ask you the same-" Before she could even finish the sentence, she felt something knock her unconscious from behind.

The next moment, she was falling forward slowly, only to fall into the arms of the strange female that just stepped out of the capsule. The lower half of her face was burried into the girl's shoulder, looking up weakly to meet the other's gaze. After that very moment, her eyes had fallen closed as their grip on her consciousness had at last diminished.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow that cloud looks so close and so soft...It's like I could just reach out and grab it."

/ "Mom, mom-" The seven year old exclaimed, practically beaming with happiness and joy as she stretched her tiny hands out for her mother. Nothing can match the joy of a child being reunited with a parent. Of course that's a hyperbole, but it gets the point across. As soon as she was within the reach, the girl's hands held onto the fabric of the woman's coat. How surprising was it that the little lady had the exact strawberry blonde hair as the woman in front of her?

"Hey, sweetheart." Smiling softly, the woman had crouched down and wrapped her arms around her cheerful daughter. To be able to feel her in her arms, to know that she was safe and happy, that was always enough. She moved her hand over the small of Bonnibel's back before planting a loving kiss to the top of her head. "I missed you."

Bonnie smiled before looking up at her mother once she received the kiss, too energetic to stay in place as tugged lightly at her mother's sleeve. "We were painting today! It was so much fun." Her small hand fit into her mother's as the two begun walking out of the school building.

Looking over her shoulder, Bonnie got a confused look from the school's staff as they watched them leave.

"Mom..? Why are they looking so funny at us?" \\\

Feeling a cold sensation over her forehead, Bonnie's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking up at the blank ceiling. Ceiling? Where was she? Bringing her hand up to her head, her fingertips dipped into the fabric of a bandage that was wrapped around her head. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she pushed herself up weakly into a seated position. That didn't prove to be the best of a decision at the very moment since her head consequently boomed with pain that came out of the blue before disheveling as quickly as it had come. Wincing, she froze and shut her eyes to allow the sensation to subside. The memories flooded her mind as her heart pace begun picking up quickly.

"That place...the girl.." mumbling under her breath, she scanned the room. The fact that she didn't know where she was did little to help the sense of disorientation. She tried to calm her breathing pattern and study her surroundings instead. Well, at the very least, she looked like she was in a civilized building, and thankfully not bound or chained to anything. It was a very neat looking place, she had to admit, but she was not getting any relief out of it, not after what had happened.

She decided to stand up, holding onto the ledge of the bedside table to sustain her balance. It didn't prove to be too difficult, so her grip was very light while she walked. Getting to the door, her hand slowly reached towards the knob of the door that led out of the room. As her delicate fingers wrapped around it, she only prayed that if there was any psychopath waiting outside, she could quietly make her get away. The anxiety and suspense built up as she turned the thing and exhaled with relief when it was found to be open.

Taking a peek outside, she couldn't seem to spot anyone in the hallway, so she stepped out, the floorboards smooth and cold against her bare feet. Not a good thing if she would have to run out and make an escape. The further down the hall she went, the more audible was the quiet conversation somewhere towards the exit.

She bit her bottom lip, deciding to simply try and listen in. There wasn't really much of an option here, the occupants of the building were in the way of the exit, she wouldn't be able to leave without their knowledge.

"But that's all the more reason for us to-" it was the male voice, someone who she assumes had knocked her out, unless there's many more people, that is. Before he could finish his thought, the semi-familiar cold but soothing voice had cut him off.

"That's not going to happened. Listen, just because it happened, doesn't mean it proves anything."

Bonnibel had shifted her wait onto her other foot, causing the floorboards to squeak under the pressure. She could feel her blood turning cold as she squeezed her eyes, clinging back against the wall in hopes that she wasn't detected.

There was a small pause in the guest room near the exit, it felt like it lasted for eternity, at least that's how it felt like for Bonnie. 'Oh god...' she held her breath and froze solid in her spot.

"Whatever. But mark my words, it's impossible that there's no connection. No such coincidences would have happened." The male finished before yawning.

Moment later, Bonnibel decided that it had passed her, so she opened her eyes which quickly widened as she seemed to practically jump in her spot with a small involuntary squeak. Right in front of her was the same girl from before, only now she had been wearing normal clothes. A simple grey pullover with two white stripes down each sleeve, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Bonnie remained silent, petrified by the sudden appearance.

A ghost of a smug smile appeared on the girl's facial features before she shook her head. "You look like you just saw a ghost. I'm not going to hurt you, pretty little thing. But what are you doing here, you might faint again."

Bonnibel was beyond confused. Her memories of the girl were confirmed, but why was she acting so nonchalant? It made her head ache with pain, groaning lightly. The dark haired male popped up from the doorway with a boyish look. He seemed to look like the spit image of the girl somehow. Bonnie flinched when the raven haired girl had touched her shoulders, but followed either way as she was led to the guest room to take a seat at the couch. "..what happened?"

"Lady, I don't know what got into you, but you fainted and hit your head against a pretty sizable rock, you should be glad that I was working not far away. But hey, where are my manners? I'm Marshall, and this is my sister Marceline, pleased to meet you." The guy explained as he smiled at Bonnie and extended his hand out for her to shake.

At the explanation, Bonnie couldn't do anything besides shout 'bullshit' in her head from the explanation. No way that that's what happened. Then why would he be lying? Were they dangerous? Looking down at his hand, she took it reluctantly and gave it a shake before retrieving her hand to her side. She just wanted to get out of this place and get back to her friends, they're probably dead worried about her by now. "I..are you sure? I thought that I found this one thing..and then.." Bonnie didn't want to sound like a mad man at this point, so she just clenched her jaw with a small frown and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Okay. I should leave though, my friends are most likely searching for me." Standing up, she rubbed her forehead before backing up a little as tried to see wether they'd do anything about it.

"We should probably walk you over there, it's not as far off, but you don't want to faint again, especially not when no one is around to help you out, deal? You can call them to notify them about your wellbeing and arrival ahead of time if you have a cellphone on you."

When the two talked, Marceline remained relatively silent, she took the time to analyze the blonde and to simply get accustomed to..well..being awake. Alive. Whatever you'd like to call it. There was one single thing that seemed to bother her greatly. There were still questions to be answered, she just didn't know if the girl herself could even know them, no point in even trying doing so directly.


End file.
